During flight, aircraft engines may fail due to various factors, for example environmental conditions, mechanical issues, fuel contamination, bird strikes, volcanic ash, excessive flight idling of the aircraft engines, and the like. With complete engine failure (e.g., failure of all engines), a relatively quick determination of gliding speed, rate of descent, and aircraft configuration may be needed to maximize the gliding distance for reaching emergency landing area or airport. With loss of engine power, there are many other tasks to be performed by the pilot, including contacting air traffic control, monitoring other traffic, determining the reason for loss of engine power, for example, low fuel or mechanical malfunction, and attempting to restart the engine. With the number of tasks to perform, it may be difficult to determine and maintain the proper gliding speed for maximizing gliding distance. The range which an aircraft can glide without engine power may significantly vary based on pilot's ability to adjust airplane speed to given conditions, e.g., head wind/tail wind, vertical air flow, and turbulent weather/calm air. If the pilot does not possess enough experience with gliding the aircraft in such conditions, the incorrect setting of the gliding speed may significantly reduce gliding distance of the aircraft. This may limit the glide area where the pilot can select a field for emergency landing.
Further, when all aircraft engines fail, a precautionary landing may be needed to safe guard passengers inside the aircraft and/or the aircraft. During such precautionary landing, the pilot of the aircraft may want to land the aircraft at a nearby airport. However in such a scenario, the pilot may not be confident as to how far the aircraft may glide and also the pilot may not be sure whether the aircraft can reach the nearby airport by gliding. Therefore, the pilot may try to identify causes for the aircraft engines failure and try to restart the aircraft engines. Identifying causes of the aircraft engine failure and aircraft engine restarting may distract the pilot from gliding the aircraft which may further reduce gliding distance of the aircraft.